


Inescapably

by tigersharktimes



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Denial of Feelings, Distrust, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Guilty Pleasures, Humor, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Consensual, Outdoor Sex, POV James, POV Original Character, Roughness, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tricksters, Unwanted Attraction, naked, nothing is what it seems, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: James and Jack are bound to be together.
Relationships: James Norrington/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Inescapably

**Author's Note:**

> Brand-new story. I had the idea over 10 years ago and wrote about 500 words. Just recently I was inspired to finish the story due to my new sparked love for Sparrington.

  
"Tricky those two, eh? Consumed by hatred as well as lust." A sinister cackle. "Aye. I'm curious what course they steer in such a tight spot." An imposing stride.  
  
 _What the hell?_ James came around to stomping footsteps and the bawling of men. _Where am I? What is this place? What have I gotten myself into?_ He struggled to adjust his eyesight to the dim light. He didn't see much. Some murky basement. A hatch in the ceiling was closed. The last beam of light disappeared. _Damn._ He sniffed. The smell of potatoes and mildew irritated his nose. The damp hole was also impregnated with the flavour of rum. _Sod it!_ He knew only too well who was up there singing and also the body lying on top of him. He licked his lips. An infamous trickster whose spicy flavour and shock of hair were enough to expose his identity. He remembered only vaguely how he got here. Right. The plan had been to lure Barbossa and his men into a trap. The tricky part was not to get caught himself. Well, he was lying on some filthy cellar floor and his arms were bound behind his back. The laughing men above were the bloody pirates he had wanted locked up. Barbossa's crew were celebrating their catch.  
  
As he tried to push the creature on top off of him he could feel the dreadlocks brushing the side of his face, tickling his unshaven skin. A spike of heat surged through his body and he clenched his jaw to keep his feelings mute. Indeed a horrid situation because his ankles were bound too, and he was as helpless as a stranded fish. Though the most outrageous thing was that he was completely naked. So was the pirate whose penis was distinctly rock-hard, pushing into the spot between his leg and pelvis.  
  
"The moment we get out of this mess, Sparrow, I will kill you," he huffed, not able to keep still anymore.  
  
"This isn't me fault, Commodore," the pirate purred, wriggling in sync with his speech. "It's definitely yer fault we're held captive."  
  
"Who told me there is nothing to worry about?" James raged, susceptive of his enemy's movements. "You did. I knew I shouldn't have listen to you."  
  
"Why did ye, eh? Why come here at all? What's going on in that pretty head of yers?"  
  
"All I wanted was a proper catch to get redemption."  
  
"Shouldn't have gotten caught yerself then."  
  
"Shouldn't I? Wasn't it you, who drank too much rum and sold us out to Barbossa?"  
  
"Aye," Sparrow whispered into James' collarbone. "Me sorry. This could be worse though."  
  
"How?" James gasped, feeling the pirate's leaking cock, as well as his impertinent lips nipping a line along his neck. The flagrancy of the man was unbelievable. "We don't know where we are. It is pitch black. We are bound together like pigs on the way to be slaughtered."  
  
Sparrow mumbled something under his breath.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"We're still alive, luv."  
  
"Obviously," James said, feeling a lewdness in his loins that shouldn't be there. _Damn._ "Stop moving!"  
  
Unfazed, Sparrow kept shifting. "I'm just trying to loosen the knots. What is that, eh? A hidden sword made of flesh or yer strapping cock? Me dear Commodore is giving me some mixed signals here."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"There's a way, ye know?" Sparrow straightened up to his full length to be able to lick along James' sulking lips.  
  
"Get your filthy mouth off of me!"  
  
"Eh? That'd shut me up, ain't it?" He lifted his knee and rubbed it gently against his enemy's crotch. "Aw, luv. So hard for me."  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
"Oh. Oh boy." Sparrow rubbed harder, getting a lot more hardness in response.  
  
"Bastard," James breathed, and bucked his hips, of course only to get that filthy pirate off him. "I will... ah... Sparrow... for heaven's sake... stop that!"  
  
"Mm. Stop _what_?" The pirate was busy licking and nipping at James' neck as well as rubbing his cock relentlessly with that damn flexible body of his. "Nah. Not yet."  
  
James kept wriggling and gasping. His cock was leaking as much as Sparrow's now, and that he couldn't touch himself, or Sparrow couldn't put his hands on him, drove him mad with ardent longing. _What that bastard can do without his hands is amazing though. Bloody hell!_  
  
"Come here, matey. Come to Jack." As if he had sensed his aching needs the pirate clenched James' cock between his thighs and squeezed.  
  
"Ah! Sparrow!"  
  
"Aye, luv. That's the spirit." He muffled James' joyful groans with a greedy kiss, his slippery tongue entering and invading. A plundering of the pleasing kind.  
  
 _A pirate indeed._ James thought of Barbossa being up there, listening in to them getting it on, maybe even jerking off. Oddly enough that image made him yet hornier. He was the one Sparrow got off. He was treated by his filthy mouth and loins. He was ravished in the dirtiest ways. Not Barbossa. _Wasn't he mad how happy that made him? Wasn't he despicable to enjoy himself in such a degrading manner?_ Sod it! He jerked in the pirate's grip, and as his lips were free he cried out, if in anger or lust didn't matter anymore. He couldn't stop the pleasure getting hold of his body, racing through him like a firestorm, fizzing out. "Damn you!" he gasped and squirted off, soiling himself, as well as the pirate.  
  
Sparrow cheered and bucked against him. "That's it. That's me Commodore. Mm. I wish I could taste yer delicious come. I wish I could fuck ye properly." He moved his hips in circles, spreading James' creamy treasure between their lean bodies, making them stick to each other. "I wish ye could fuck me."  
  
James was not able to disagree with the kinky offer. He wanted to fuck him too, wanted to make him scream, trapped under him, and then begging for more of his cock. For sure he wanted Sparrow to beg for mercy. He couldn't say that to a pirate, could he? He couldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he needed him to feel whole for the most insane reasons. He'd rather die. "You are disgusting. I hope Barbossa gets paid his blood money as soon as possible. I can't wait to get rid of you."  
  
"Nothing ye'd lament about, eh?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Mm. Until then I'll do ye a favour and shut up." He wriggled his hips and agile legs, sliding down along James' body, taking James' dripping cock into his mouth.  
  
"What the – Stop that!"  
  
"M-m. Nay," the pirate slurred, sucking on.  
  
"Fuck!" James' resistance dwindled away, as his cock hardened to the exquisite sucking of that filthy mouth. Neither the smells nor the dirt nor the singing pirates above troubled him anymore. The sensation of getting his cock sucked by that foul mouth blocked out everything else. _Ah. This is worth all the trouble I have endured these last days. This is worth every-_ "Bloody hell, Jack, don't...ah....stop."  
  


*****

James and Sparrow were literally stuck to each other when the hatch to the cellar was flipped open and Barbossa stomped down the steps many hours later. "Look at ye. The pair of ye is the most appalling thing I've ever seen. Couldn't keep decent, could ye?" He cackled.  
  
James didn't say anything nor did he lift his head. The bastard was right, wasn't he? The sight of him and Sparrow must be a drop-dead view for that lecher. He should be grateful he didn't bring the entire crew down here to get their jollies.  
  
Sparrow begged to differ. "Eh? Don't pretend ye wouldn't have liked to join us, if yer crew wouldn't make yer life a living hell after ye'd taken part?"  
  
Barbossa cut the ties around Sparrow's ankles and wrists and pulled him to his feet. "Just be glad I won't let ye rot down here forever." He turned his attention to James and provided him with the same service.  
  
James had to bear not only his slimy touch but also to be eyed up from top to bottom. _Fuck it!_ He ignored Barbossa's lewd smile and followed Sparrow upstairs, giving the dirty old man a sensational view of his arse. _Oh well! It is a fine arse._  
  
Upstairs Barbossa gave them their clothes back and offered them a bottle of rum. Sparrow seized it and gulped it down. James was putting himself in order, having a strop on because his uniform jacket was missing, as well as his pistol, a valuable watch, and all his money. He didn't mind that his wig had vanished too. He hated wearing that thing anyway.  
  
Barbossa was counting the gold coins paid up by some bad lot lingering in a corner. Whenever James looked at him the bugger turned his head to the other side. Barbossa was finished and smirked at them. "Lucky for ye, the payment is good. Ye can go."  
  
"See," Sparrow cheered. "No harm done."  
  
James ignored his daftness as well as the constant staring of Barbossa. The bloody bastard released them come-sticky and without any money onto the streets.  
  
 _I am literally screwed._ "I suspect you paid Barbossa yourself to do this to me." He plucked at his shabby clothes.  
  
"Eh? I did no such thing. I've wanted to see him locked up as much as ye."  
  
"Of course you have." He quickened his pace down the dark path leading through a hilly grassland.  
  
"What's the hurry?" Sparrow complained, having trouble to keep up.  
  
 _Hard to believe. He is leached out after all._ James smirked and stumbled into a bunch of bushes the next second. "Ouch!"  
  
"Are ye not at yer best, Commodore?" Sparrow sniggered.  
  
"No surprise. You and that bastard have done enough to put me in place. All that for a few pieces of gold."  
  
"I don't need his help if I want to fuck ye." Sparrow grabbed his arm and pulled him up.  
  
"Let go of my arm, pirate," he growled.  
  
"Well!" Sparrow shrugged. "Stop giving me mixed signals then."  
  
"Do I?" James snapped, and then he circled the bushes like a tomcat, looking for a spot not visible to travellers. "Go away. I need to take a leak."  
  
"Oh! Me too."  
  
"Find your own spot. I don't need a gazer."  
  
"Oh, luv. I already sucked yer pretty cock. What's left to gaze on?" Sparrow unbuttoned his breeches in a rush. "Ah... too much rum." A heavy stream hit the dark leaves. "Come on. Don't shy away."  
  
James growled once more but joined him a few seconds later. He couldn't bear the pressure in his bladder anymore, no matter how mad he was at that bugger. He calmed a little listening to their streams whizzing in competition. Barely finished, he was bent to put his dick away. The pirate's intimate closeness made him hard again. _Damn you._  
  
Sparrow kept _gazing_ on. "Straight and strong. Mm. May I touch – "  
  
James kicked his shin. "Filthy mouth."  
  
"Ouch!" Sparrow groaned full of relish. "Do that again."  
  
"I don't take orders from you!" James slapped his arse. "Are we clear?"  
  
"Inescapably clear." Sparrow returned the slap, grinning like a loony. Indeed he did more than that. He grabbed James by the arse and wrestled with him for the upper hand. In the midst of their struggle they fell into the bushes, rolling around like cats in heat, biting, scratching and yowling.  
  
"Pirate scum."  
  
"British arse." He squeezed the mentioned arse, devoid of any shame.  
  
"Sparrow!"  
  
"Captain," the pirate insisted with glee, " _Captain_ Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Take your hands off me, _Captain_."  
  
"And if I don't? What then? Eh?" He came out on top and sneaked a hand inside James' breeches. "Oh, Commodore. I say that's some strapping sign."  
  
"That is not because of you." James tackled him, and when he was the one on top, he was forcing the pirate to spread his legs for him. Or was he?  
  
Sparrow squealed much too loudly and too lustfully to be at his mercy. The mossy ground caught them like a soft blanket in a tight bunk. "I don't care. Fuck me. Fuck me now, ye British bastard. Fuck me cockiness out of me."  
  
"Okay. Fine. You get what you deserve." He pulled Jack's breeches down and made the pirate's eager entrance moist with plenty of saliva, claiming that hole with one finger first, then two.  
  
"Oh, oh. Oh, Commodore. Such respect for the enemy," Sparrow cheered him on, opening up to his prepping as well as hooking on to those fingers with strong muscles.  
  
"Shut up," James panted, his fingers dripping with saliva and that bastard's juices. He couldn't believe Sparrow wasn't in the least suffering by his ruthless taking, hence he pushed three fingers inside, going yet deeper, finding hot spreading wetness.  
  
"Shiver me timbers! I can't. Oh! Such passion. Such force. _Arrr_."  
  
"Well then." He was fed up with the lustful squealing. He made his cock as moist as the cheeky opening and entered Sparrow in a strong and eager push. Sliding in as smooth as a sword into flesh. The lustful groans he earned for that made him feel as dirty as the pirate was. So be it! The feeling to be inside his tight and muscled arse was worth all the mockery and trouble. _Yes! Bloody hell! This is worth everything._ He fucked Sparrow hard and relentless and the pirate screamed and wriggled and reached the peak for at least two or three times.  
  
"Remember you asked for this," James snarled, as keen as a razor, and still not finished putting the pirate in his place. As if the pirate was begging for mercy instead of rooting for him. In the end he and his enemy had scratches and bite-marks all over, resting in a mess of sprawled limbs and soiled grass and leaves. They reeked of come and earth too, and it was fortunate that no one was near to wrinkle their noses at the sight and smell of them. _Good Lord!_ If not more than fortunate.  
  
"That's that." Jack Sparrow licked his lips.  
  
"It is not."  
  
"Aye. We're bound to each other now, luv."  
  
"Don't make more of this than this is."  
  
"What do ye call it then?"  
  
"Non-consensual."  
  
"Eh? I didn't force ye. Rather ye forced me."  
  
"You sprawled eagerly, Sparrow."  
  
"So did ye in the cellar." He shrugged. "We won't agree anytime soon. We should rather wash our come-coated bodies instead of wasting time." He nudged James in an explicit way that left no doubts what course the washing would take.  
  
"Indeed. I can't wait to be clean. On my own though. Not in your company." James whirled around and stomped down the overgrown path.  
  
"Come on, darling. Ye need a ship to get home," Sparrow called after him.  
  
"I don't need you to find me one," he grumbled and walked on.  
  
"Bloody hell, Norrington, ye have no money, no place to stay and no friends on this island. How do ye intend to get a passage on a ship?"  
  
"Not your concern."  
  
Sparrow chased after him. "James! I'm tied to this place, I can get us all we need and more."  
  
"Stay away from me." James skipped into a sprint.  
  
"Pig-headed Brit!"  
  


*****

Two days later, James was still stranded on Tortuga. He had washed himself in the sea, had slept under the stars, and there was no hope he would get home anytime soon. In search of a familiar face, a fellow soldier maybe, he entered an infamous drinking hole. Though the only eye-catching face was Captain Jack Sparrow, sulking into a jar of rum. _All right. Do what you need to do to get home. There are worse lots around this place to call an ally. Less cunning also._ He walked over to the pirate. "Drunk again?"  
  
Sparrow jerked up and beamed at him. "Ahoy, Commodore. I thought ye were already back home. Didn't want to leave without me, eh?" He moved over to make room.  
  
"I don't see your ship, _Captain_ ," James countered, though he was dropping in the spot next to him.  
  
"I'm about to get me one," the pirate purred, leaning in. He then showed him a leather bag filled with golden coins. "It's easier if ye're a pirate."  
  
"A thief, you mean."  
  
Sparrow shrugged. "Ye want to come along or not? It's enough money for both of us."  
  
James snorted. "Is it? Where to, and what will it cost me?"  
  
"Port Royal as a start. I'll figure out at our arrival what course to take then. It'll cost ye nothing. I'll pay for the cabin. Whatever will happen on the journey..." The pirate didn't smirk saying that. He sneaked his hand into James' though, teasing the palm in a suggestive way. "...that's up to ye, _James._ "  
  
"That sounds like the choice between the devil and the deep blue sea." He couldn't say he was intrigued by the offer, could he? No filthy cellar, no dewy field, but a cabin with a bunk, the rocking waves of the sea, and him, not tied up this time. Free to use all his naughty skills. _Damn that pirate. I am already aroused again._ "I demand a set of fresh clothes." _So? What do I have to lose? What indeed!_  
  
"Ye'll get them."  
  
"I'll decide who is on top and when."  
  
"Savvy."  
  
"No drinking."  
  
"Why? I can always – "  
  
"Not a drop or I won't come. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Inescapably clear." He scratched along the inside of James' palm. A simple yet effective turn-on.  
  
 _Oh my!_ Such vicious memories of first clashes. That fateful day. That stir in his groin. That _dirty_ craving for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow ever since. "Well, we have an accord then."  
  
Sparrow smiled. "Pirate." He leaned in as if he wanted to kiss James right here in front of all that scum drinking and singing.  
  
"Come on. Let's go," James croaked, keeping his desire only just under control.  
  
"That eager?" Sparrow said, though he jumped up and hurried to the exit.  
  
James couldn't deny he was checking out that trim arse as the pirate led the way. "Indeed." _We should take a break on the way, so I can fuck you against a wall in some back alley_.  
  
Neither James nor Jack could foresee that the ship they got on would sail into a dead calm shortly after their departure. That they would be tied to the ship and its cabin a lot longer than they had planned to. "There's no escape, eh?" the pirate purred, spreading wide.  
  
"Shut up, _Jack_ ," James huffed, though he hid a wicked smile pressing his face into the pirate's flesh. Indeed there was no way to change their fate. Not today. Probably not tomorrow. Neither he nor Jack did actually complain about the hold-up. Why should they? No flimsy excuses needed now to stick together and keep fucking each other until exhaustion put them to sleep, during which they even dared to cuddle.  
  
Good gracious! Such a crying shame.  
  


*****

Tortuga. Two weeks earlier. A henchman walked into a drinking hole.  
  
In a corner the pirate was sitting drowning himself in rum. "I get some errands for ye to run," Jack Sparrow said, belching. "I need ye to find me a cabin on a ship, some silken cushions and a comfy bunk wide enough for plenty of exercises to do... uh... and a crew that didn't talk."  
  
"That depends on what are you willing to pay."  
  
"Money is not the issue, mate. Yer complete discretion is."  
  
"I see! Does _he_ know?"  
  
"Nah. That's the tricky part."  
  
"So what? You'll figure something out, don't you?"  
  
"Aye." Sparrow knocked his drink back. "That's what scares me a bit."  
  
The henchman left the stinking place a few minutes later, a satisfied grin on his lips and the pockets filled with gold coins.  
  


*****

Port Royal. Two weeks after James Norrington and Jack Sparrow had returned from their scandalous adventure, and split, the same henchman came across a British gentleman in a dark alley. Though the officer of high rank was rather dressed like a common man today.  
  
"Were you followed?"  
  
"No, sir, uh, Commodore Norrington."  
  
"Don't mention my name or rank." He pulled a bag of coins out. "Here. You did good. The scheme for Barbossa's capture didn't work out as I planned, but I was not unmet by the outcome."  
  
"Neither am I." The henchman pocketed the coins, showing a rapt smile.  
  
"Now, I thought about a new plan to trap Barbossa," the Commodore said, licking his lips. "Sparrow must be present, too, of course. Otherwise the scheme serves no purpose."  
  
The henchman rolled his eyes. _Those two are a curse. Can't they just meet up and fuck and stop pretending already._ "How much do you care to pay this time?" _So what, idiot? Isn't their strange relationship only to my benefit? Why should I complain if they go on like this for years?_  
  
"Double."  
  
"Agreed. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"That's the tricky part," James Norrington lamented, caught up in the ardour of the chase.  
  
"I hear you!"


End file.
